


Alexander in Red, John Decides

by imnotyourhamilson



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, boys wearing makeup, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhamilson/pseuds/imnotyourhamilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How… How do I look?” Alex whispers, feeling his presence change into something more vulnerable and soft. “Do you like the way I am presenting myself for you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander in Red, John Decides

**Author's Note:**

> hi enjoy this i was inspired and i think hamilton would look really pretty when dressed with more femininity

Completely ecstatic and giddy, Laurens paces his dormitory room with a bounce to his step. He waits for his Alexander to return from his meeting with fellow students on the debate team. His teeth sink into his bottom lip and his tongue follows to sooth the slight pain; Laurens was beginning to grow impatient. _How long, Alexander? How long must you argue? Come home to me._

And as that eagerness evolved, Laurens realizes how nervous he actually is. A blush dances behind his scattered freckles and his fingers tangle through his hair to manage the fidgeting. Every night he waited for his Alexander to come home. But tonight was different because that box, purchased only hours ago, sat underneath their bed, waiting. 

Laurens blows an exasperated breath through his teeth at the thought of that wooden box. Inside there is something new. Something they never tried before that Laurens could only fantasize about while daydreaming during lonely hours.

Laurens had spent a delightful afternoon of strolling through shop after shop with Angelica. After some enthusiastic convincing from her, Laurens had hid a box of gifts underneath the bed. He hid the box only so that he wouldn’t have to look at it constantly. The gifts for Alexander consisted of three items purchased from a shop; a shop filled with assorted blushes, powders, silk clothing, and other extravagant accessories meant for women who wanted to enhance their soft beauty. 

Thinking about those items, Laurens saunters over to the bed and retrieves the wooden box, lifting the lid to admire them. He holds the circular, golden container of tinted lip balm resembling rose petals in the palm of his hand. His breath hitches in his throat at the thought of his Alexander wearing this, his plump lips matching the color of his flushed cheeks. He then adores the little tube of black paste accompanied by a small brush with bristles, which Angelica said was for eyelashes. Oh, Alexander’s deep, brown eyes will be surrounded with black eyelashes longer than a butterfly’s wing. Lastly, with delicate fingers, he lifts the pale, pink slip from the box. John gulped nervously at the thought of silk touching Alexander’s olive skin. Laurens’ heart flutters from his imagination.

Lost in his reveries, Laurens did not hear the front door open until Alexander’s voice floats through the halls. “Laurens, my dear, can you guess who Jay and I encountered today in the library? That asshole, Jefferson.”

Scrambling from his position on the floor, John shoves the items back into the box and returns it to it’s original home under the bed. “Alexander?” He calls, regulating his breathing and trying to act innocent. 

“Jefferson had the audacity to challenge us to a debate right there in the library,” Alexander complains. “The lack of class is astounding.”

John emerges from the corner and leans against the doorframe, smiling at the sight of Alexander finally returning. The ambitious student drops his messenger bag on the floor with a soft thud. He begins to piece through some loose documents in his hands while speaking to John. “Of course, I informed him that if he wanted to have a debate, we should have it in a proper setting. Jefferson then proceeded to call me an apprehensive baby. The nerve of that guy. At least I have manners!”

“You have manners?” John retorts with a chuckle, approaching Alexander whose eyes were glued to whatever words that engrossed him. “I’m surprised you didn’t agree to have a debate right then and there. Especially if it was Jefferson provoking you… You despise him.”

“I will never comply with someone as outlandish as Jefferson. Besides, I would have eliminated him easily and I didn’t want to do that in front of everyone in the library. I’m too kind,” Alexander scoffs sarcastically, stuffing the documents into his messenger bag before making direct eye contact with John. Immediately Alex’s cheeks burn from an overwhelming feeling. He closes the distance between them. “Oh, my dear, I’ve missed you,” he reveals, burying his face into John’s chest and breathing in his scent. 

“You’ve been away from me for so long that I have forgotten what it feels like to be held by you, Alexander,” John whispers, pressing his cheek to Alexander’s and gently digging his fingers into Alexander’s shoulder blades.

“You’re so hopelessly dramatic,” Alexander chuckles, raising his head to gaze into John’s eyes. He then lightly presses his lips to John’s chin. The stubble pricks his lips but the little kiss was like an award because John immediately smiles. “How are you?” He asks curiously, tracing the line of John’s jaw with his lips. 

“Excellent despite the fact that my school work is piling up on my desk. Excellent despite the fact that I received a letter from my father earlier this morning. Excellent despite the fact that you’ve been away from me for so long,” John explains and repeats, earning a soft smile from Alexander. “How are you, Alex?”

“Wonderful,” he breathes, resting his head in the crook of John’s neck. “Wonderful. Wonderful. Wonderful.”

Silence falls around them and John grabs Alexander’s face in his hands and brushes his lips against Alexander’s. His heart flutters in excitement and worry because he knew he would have to acknowledge his wishes eventually. Alexander was amazing and always so willing to fulfill John’s fantasies and vice versa; so, this shouldn’t be that difficult. 

“Alex?” He whispers, fearing that if he spoke too loudly, he would feel even more embarrassed.

“Yes?” Hamilton responds, his hands travelling to John’s neck to play with the thick curls. 

“I was wondering,” John begins, dropping his gaze to stare at the collar of Alexander’s shirt. “If… we could try something new?”

“New?” Alex repeats, dark eyes widening in excitement. “Are you insinuating that you finally want me to take the position of the man?”

“No!” John rushes, receiving an amused chuckle from Alex, who was joking but loved the reaction. “No, not that… Please.”

“Then what is it?” He smiles.

John opens his mouth to begin but pauses, realizing that _showing_ would be more efficient than _telling_. And less embarrassing.

John wraps his fingers around Alexander’s wrist and gingerly drags him into their bedroom. He retrieves the box from under the bed and shoves it into Alex’s hands. “Please, go into the bathroom and… peruse. Appraise, if you might. If you don’t want to, I understand.”

The writer laughs nervously. “What’s inside?”

“I’m far too embarrassed to explain,” John blushes, twiddling his thumbs.

A little smile pulls at Alex’s lips as he holds the box carefully. “Of course, my dear. For you, I will try.... Whatever this is.” 

Alexander then disappears quickly, shutting the door behind him. John blows an anxiety-filled breath past his teeth and settles at the foot of the bed. He waits for Alexander, who is silent behind the bathroom door. John cannot hear any shuffling, taunting, or anything, to be blunt. 

Minutes passed before the door clicks, signalling that Alex locked the door. John’s heartbeat quickens and suddenly he realizes that soon, his wishes will be fulfilled.

Alexander, (surprisingly), takes his time. And once he emerges from the bathroom, John is stammering. The writer leans against the frame of the door, eyes wide and accentuated from the mascara. His red-tinted lips part, as if he wants to say something but he unusually cannot find his words. And oh, how delicate does the silk look while hugging his body loosely. “How… How do I look?” He whispers, feeling his presence change into something more vulnerable and soft. “Per se, do you like the way I am presenting myself for you, my love?”

John nods enthusiastically, refusing to blink for he thought he might miss something. And at this moment, Alexander in red, John decides, is the most breathtaking. This reaction charms Alexander, making him feel beautiful. All his life, people have congratulated him on his handsome features. But not once has someone looked at him with such admiration as John was. Alexander feels delicate. Gentle. Pretty. And all he wants is to be carefully held by John, as if he was breakable. 

Hamilton gradually makes his way over to John, watching as John’s gaze never falters. Although he has is own aspirations with this experiment, he allows John to do whatever he desires. And what happens next surprises him none the least.

John wraps his arms around Alexander so quietly and softly that the writer almost gasps. The two rest their heads on the designated pillows and John’s hands begin to wander. His palm grazes Alex’s cheek and then travels down to his shoulder where he carefully removes a silk strap. He leans forward slightly and leaves a chaste kiss on the tip of his writer’s shoulder.

“Don’t you want more from this?” Alex shudders. “I can lay on my back and you can have every inch of me. Please, Laurens. I want you to indulge. Take advantage of this opportunity.”

“It brings me great pleasure to solely look at you,” John breathes, staring at Alex with applause swimming in his dark eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

Alexander sighs before chuckling, his cheeks flushing to match the color of his lips. “Oh, well then, indulge using your eyes.”


End file.
